Arcade Boy
by C0N2UM3D
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider and you've been playing shitty arcade games for as long as you can remember. Your arch-nemesis, the crane, has dodged victory after victory with you. That is, up until a mysterious girl comes to watch you play. Suddenly you're winning left and right, and in more than one way ;] Daverezi fluff and drama w/ language. enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Dave Strider and this game is bullshit. Jaw clenched, you slowly insert your last 50 cents into the slots' black holes, your right hand numb from how hard you've been squeezing this goddamn joystick.

It's like the stick was some kind of poisonous snake that tried to bite you, but of course you're not having that, so you strangle that dirty bastard until it coughs up the prize you so rightfully deserve. You have persevered! Nothing can stop you now, not even the dorky store manager asking you to leave. Like heck you'll leave! Just one more try, this time you'll snatch that bugger for sure! You lean in.

The clock is ticking down, only 18 seconds left. The claw slowly swings out as you push the joystick up, then down, a bit to the right. A quick glance tells you the alignment is perfect. There's no stopping this bitch now, oh no. You take one last look, your thumb hovering over that red button like a bomb over Hiroshima. Shit, whatever. You press that button.

The claw slowly descends over the small, yellow, plush toy. It clenches that squishy salamander thing and rises up. Your heart starts pounding as you literally smash your face against the machine, waiting for the toy to fall into the winners box. It's inches forward, but the little rascal keeps slipping further and further out of the metallic claw. The great trapper stops, swinging precariously. You hold your breath as the toy springs free. It does a fucking 10 point pirouette off the chute wall and face plants right back into that fluffy mess.

"..." You stare at the yellow sadist with hate until the store manager forces you to leave. You push through the glass double doors silently, rain splashing against your Gorillaz tee and soaking you in minutes. The rainy March weather wouldn't normally bother you, but at the moment it happens to be setting the perfect mood for a downhearted teen trudging back to his shared apartment after a less than decent go at some shitty arcade games.

The world just love's to screw with you, doesn't it? Everyone just wants to see you squirm.

You slam the door to your flat when you arrive, kicking off your ratty sneakers and removing your top before you even make it to your room. Not like he'd care anyway. By 'he' you mean your Bro. He's a pretty cool guy, but most of the time, like now, he's out picking up girls at the pub. It's been this way for as long as you can remember, which means you're used to it.

Once in your room you change into pajama pants and a tank top and settle into your computer chair for some hardcore pestering. Your chum handle is turntechGodhead, and you tend to type in a very laid back way. At the moment no one is on, but that doesn't mean you can't bug people. You open up a chat with a random guy from the troll slum, gallowsCalibrator. You've never talked to any of the 'trolls' purposefully before, but you figure a few stabs in the right direction might keep that carcinoGeneticist douche away.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 21:03 -

TG: sup

TG: ok lets cut to the chase here

TG: i dont want any shit with you guys so why dont we just be friends or something

TG: sound good

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:25 –

GC: H3Y, 4R3 YOU SOM3 K1ND OF COOL K1D?

TG: what?

GC: 4R3 YOU ON3 OF THOS3 GUYS WHO GO3S 4ROUND PL4Y1NG K1DS G4M3S 4T 4RC4D3S 4ND LOS3S FOR TH3 S4K3 OF 1RONY?

TG: are you some kind of psychic?

TG: this is like crazy right now

TG: its almost like

TG: i give a shit what you think

GC: 1 TH1NK YOUR3 B31NG 4 SM4RT4SS, M1ST3R COOL K1D :]

TG: oh yeah

GC: Y34H

TG: well i think youre right

TG: congrats dude, you won the prize for making me not care

TG: i knew this was a stupid idea

TG: see ya

GC: L13S

TG: come again?

GC: TH4T 1S 4 L13, YOU DO C4R3

GC: 1 C4N SM3LL TH3 D3C13T L1K3 TH3 L4M3 4TT3MPT YOU M4D3 4T TROLL1NG M3 JUST TH3N

TG: seriously?

GC: Y3S. 1T ST1NKS D4V3

TG: how do you know my name

GC: TH3 L13S YOU SP3W ST1NK 4ND 1 W1LL FOLLOW TH31R SC3NT UNT1L 1 F1ND YOU :]

TG: okay then

TG: im just gonna go block you now

TG: bye

GC: YOU WONT BLOCK M3 D4V3

GC: 1 KNOW YOU WONT

GC: BY3 BY3 ;]

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 1:11 -


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up to the sound of your alarm 7 hours later. You rub your eyes and yawn, stretching you arms above your head to get the kinks out of them. After about 30 minutes of stumbling around groggily you remember the conversation you had with that troll last night. You groan, taking a long swig from your bottle of apple juice. AJ is the best kind of juice bro. Don't you ever talk bad about the miracle fruit drink.

You slump into your computer seat and stare at the screen. Though the chat was short your almost nonexistent interest has been piqued. You scroll through it lazily, rereading the creepy chat. How'd this troll know almost everything? It's like he-she-it had a tab on your thoughts or something crazy like that. You almost consider hitting up Egbert about this mysterious troll but you quickly shoo that thought away. Entertaining any thoughts of magical powers (except for those held within your precious AJ) would surely lead to bad things. Nerdy things. You shudder at the thought of becoming one of THEM. A crazy, obsessed fanboy who would do anything just to catch a glimpse of Nick Cage 'irl'.

This thought is so fucking taboo "It would almost be as taboo as..." you remove your glasses dramatically "crossing the beams."

"..."

Thankfully no one was around to see that horrible meme you just ironically referenced. You quickly put your glasses back on and turn to the computer. GC has trolled you again, but you ignore him-her-it in favor of uploading something to Sound Cloud. You've been screwing around on your turntables lately and have complied some sick beats. I mean, this beats are so sick man. There'll be a panic at any disco these tunes get played at.

Suddenly you realize the arcade will be opening soon. You pull on a random shirt, a random pair of jeans, and a wayward jacket before bolting out the door. Only to quickly come back in and grab 20$ from your stash. Then you abscond the fuck out of there, run the three blocks to the arcade, and lean against the brick wall in the alley beside it. The manager has made it clear he doesn't approve of your loitering so you've taken to hiding behind the building where he can't see you. Unfortunately that means the gangs in the district have. You have to be careful in the shortcuts you take; make sure you're not bumping into any brutes on your way home.

After about ten minutes of nervous waiting the manager arrives. The minute the door is unlocked you spring into the arcade, trade out your money for quarters, and saunter over to the claw machine.

you growl at the machine, one hand up against the glass menacingly. You see the manager give you a confused look but you shake it off.

The machine seems to understand.

You take a step back, cracking your knuckles. The heat is on mother fuckers. What was that? Some asshole beyond the fourth wall thinks you won't do it? Oh, you will! Just watch; you will sweep in there like a fucking golden bird and snatch up that delicious, innocent plush, just watch. You insert two coins and the game springs to life, corny carnival music playing like it's fucking Coney Island up in this bitch. Who ever knew Coney Island was full of a bunch of sadistic clowns who enjoyed seeing children's dreams get crushed? You sure as hell didn't.

You flit around the plastic windows for a seconds, determining where the best location for seizing beautiful, squishy action would be. You spot a red salamander thing sitting smack dab in the middle of the pile, taunting you, its lifeless beady eyes sizing you up. You can't do it, the toy says.

You violently thrust the joystick forward, the claw swinging from side to side precariously as you position it above the villain.

The helpless toy pleads innocent for its crimes against the players. The jury nods and mumbles to itself. The judge sits idly in his huge chair, eyes tiny and focused on the culprit as he collects dust nervously. The jury has made its decision. The judge slams his thumb down upon the red button of justice. The claw spirals downward, swiping the vagabond into the air and carrying it off to its dull life sentence. The crowd literally cheers. The trial had gone on too long and they were past fed up with this cunning wizards shit.

He is dropped into the clutches of the winners prison forever.

You cheer, grabbing the small red plush thing and squeezing it like a fucking dork. Finally, you had one; you had defeated the evil of the claw machine.

A slow, amused clap comes from your left and you turn to see a girl sitting on the bench beside the game. She has short black hair and wears red triangle shades similar to your Bros'. Her mouth is curved in a smile and her head is tilted curiously over her Libra zodiac shirt.

you say awkwardly as she stands, hands clasped in front of her.

she says, gesturing to the game.

is all you can say. For some reason you find yourself unexplainably speechless in front of this girl. Every time you try to say something it gets caught in your throat. You swear this is so not funny or ironic in any way. She giggles after a moment.

she laughs.

You rub your neck, your face feeling warm for some reason. you say.

she offers you a hand and you shake it.

You say. Thank God you're still able to think straight but what is this? You, for the first time in your life, are completely lost. This girl is doing something to you and you don't know whether you like it or not.

she says suddenly, then turns to go.

you say to get her attention. She turns and you walk up to her, handing her the red plush thing.

Her eyes light up behind the glasses and she smiles wide. she squeals.

You say putting on your best cool guy face.

she says, waving as she leaves, face alight with joy.

You have the sinking feeling...

That something huge just happened here for you.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day you return to the arcade and post yourself right in front of the claw. You suppose you're waiting for that girl Terezi. You couldn't sleep at all last night, her smiling face wouldn't leave your mind. Not like you'd admit that to anyone.

These fucking things called emotions just love to screw with you. You can still remember the awful talk you and your Bro had recently, about the 'birds and bees'. Only ironically of course, but the conversation still made your skin crawl. Now of course it all makes sense, as it should to a crushing 16 year old.

While you wait you decide to take a shot at the game. For some reason, as you move the joystick idly back and fourth towards a wayward toy, you feel the game is... easier? You press the button and the toy is swept up in the talons, then dropped safely into the prize box. Puzzled, you try again, yielding the same results.

You're starting to get confused. Is this some assholes idea of a funny prank? You pop in two more quarters just as Terezi walks in. She comes right up to you with a smile, peering over your shoulder as you easily maneuver the claw around.

"Hey there Dave," she says in your ear, making your cheeks go red. Any time you blush it stands out like a fucking stop sign in a snow storm, and you silently curse your pale complexion. You press the button and watch as yet another plush is snagged and won. You bend down and retrieve the three toys.

"Hey Terezi. 'Sup?" you ask, setting the toys down on the bench. She smiles, and you push your glasses up on your nose. Fuck, what are you doing! Stop staring at her you idiot she's going to think you have a crush on her! Well you do have a crush, but that aside you cannot allow this to screw up your image!

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd stop in and say hi." she says, all motives hid behind her shades. "You're pretty good at this game, Strider. It's hard to beat. I've never won, that's for sure." she laughs. You lean back against the game, crossing your arms.

"Yeah, it is pretty hard. It's taken me a long time to get it. In fact, I'm on a bit of a winning streak today." you say, letting your mouth turn up in a half smile. She giggles.

"You're funny, cool kid." she says in a way that reminds you vaguely of someone else. "Mind if I watch?"

"Not at all, go ahead." you say, turning back to the game. You insert the coins and quickly grab a toy. It rises up, but begins to slip about halfway over. You and Terezi both lean in nervously as the toy falls. It becomes snagged on the edge of the chute, and the game comes to an end.

You take a look around to make sure no ones watching. Then you stoop down, open the hatch, and jam your arm up the inside of it. Terezi watches, entertained, as you scramble around for the toy. Your hand latches onto something soft and you yank it down triumphantly. In the process however your arm snags against something in the machine. When you pull it out you stare at the small scrape, watching, your heart beating fast.

After about a minute of nothing happening but mildly hurt skin and look away. Terezi stares at you worriedly and you put the toy down, letting out the breath you'd been holding.

"Are you okay?" she asks as you lean back against the machine. You nod, pulling your jacket sleeve back over the scrape. There's no blood, so you'll be fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just cut myself a bit is all. I don't want any blood getting on this shirt, you know?" You say casually, showing your rare smile for reassurance. Terezi nods, seeming convinced.

"Okay then." she says. Her phone starts ringing and you hear a very, suspiciously familiar song start to play. But before you can tell what it is she picks up. The call is over fast and she gets up, smiling sadly. "Sorry Dave, I have to go." she says, coming up to me. You stand up straighter and nod.

"That's okay. Will you be here tomorrow?" You ask, trying not to seem desperate or crushing in any way. She smiles.

"Yeah, I will." she says. Then, before you even have time to register what happened, she gives you a hug. Absconding like an evil villain who's just stolen something hugely important, such as my freaking heart, she leaves, and I'm left standing dumbfounded by the claw machine, watching her go.

* * *

After about an hour more of winning and handing out plush toys left and right you leave the arcade, making your way home. Today is sunny and only mildly cold, which means as usual the weather is mirroring your emotions. You walk aimlessly about, in a sort of strange, happy thoughts-fueled stupor, and take a shortcut home you know about.

It gets dark, but you don't worry. What if you bump into Terezi on the streets? You would see her and be like 'sup?' and she'd be like 'hey cool kid,' and you could go get lunch with her or something, and –

"Hey! You there!" a gruff, angry voice shouts. You turn around to find yourself cornered by three hulking guys.

Well fuck.

_To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

After about an hour more of winning and handing out plush toys left and right you leave the arcade, making your way home. Today is sunny and only mildly cold, which means as usual the weather is mirroring your emotions. You walk aimlessly about, in a sort of strange, romance-fueled stupor, and take a shortcut home you know about.  
It's suddenly very dark, but you don't worry. What if you bump into Terezi on the streets? You would see her and be like 'sup?' and she'd be like 'hey cool kid,' and you could go get lunch with her or something, and –  
"Hey! You there!" a gruff, angry voice shouts. You turn around to find yourself cornered by three hulking guys. The one who called to you is holding a bat, the others with knives. You curse yourself silently and take a step forward, hands stuffed in pockets nonchalantly.  
"Are you talking to me?" You say, acting as if you don't care that three gang members have just, well, ganged up on you. Inside however you are panicking. This is not good. Oh fuck, what did you ever do to deserve this...  
The leader steps even closer and towers over you, his breath hot on your pale face. "What are you hiding beneath those shades, dick?" he growls, grabbing the front of your shirt with one big fist. You hold your breath as he lifts you off the ground.  
"Nothing. What are you hiding behind that thug attitude? Does someone have Daddy issues?" you spit back, grimacing. With a loud roar he slams you into the alley wall, knocking the breath out of your lungs in one swift go. You grit your teeth as he presses the bat into your stomach, your head reeling with thoughts of flight.  
"You're pretty smug, little prick. I'll let you off with a warning this time. If I ever see you again, you're dead!" he yells right in your face before letting go.  
You fall to your knees and wince as they collide with asphalt. The gang members laugh as they walk away, and after a few minutes of heavy breathing you stand and walk home.

There is something you've kept a secret your whole life. You've never told a soul.  
Your name is Dave Strider. You are an albino. You are also a hemophiliac.  
After what seems like hours you finally make it home. It's still only 5 PM yet you're tired enough to go to bed now. Fuck, what are you thinking? This is messed up...  
You lock the door to your bathroom and sit up on the sink, rolling up your pants legs. Blood slowly covers your right knee and you hiss, grabbing a towel off the rack and applying pressure to the wound. You have a bruise slowly forming on your jaw and your torso is sore, too. You hold your breath and close your eyes as the towel gets red. You'd never admit it to anyone but you truly hate the sight of blood. Your disorder and the fear it comes with don't help either.  
You bandage your knee with gauze and slowly make your way to your room, limping weakly. You slump into your chair and log onto pesterchum, deciding to reply to GC.

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:17 –

GC: H3Y COOL K1D  
GC: YOU TH3R3 :?

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 17:23 –

TG: yo  
GC: WH4T 1S UP?  
TG: nm  
TG: just 'playing shitty arcade games' as you said last time we spoke  
GC: W41T YOU R34LLY PL4Y THOS3?  
GC: DUD3 1V3 GOT YOU DOWN!  
TG: haha it seems that way man  
GC: 1M NOT 4 GUY D4V3  
TG: dont care  
GC: BL4RGH YOUR3 SO ANNOY1NG!  
TG: yes  
TG: and i will continue to annoy you with my sarcasm and sassy metaphors  
TG: its like im that alien from that movie, and youre that pilot girl Rita or whatever the fuck her name was  
TG: every time you finally think youre rid of me nope  
TG: i just keep coming back to haunt your dreams  
TG: my irony will be the innocent bystander Newt who everyone feels sorry for because shes just so young  
TG: and her parents are dead...  
GC: D4V3 STR1D3R WH4T TH3 H3LL?  
TG: dont try and deny it  
TG: the meta train has left the station  
GC: UGH WH4T3V3R  
TG: see ya later babe

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:04 –

You push away from your computer, your body numb and mind fuzzy. You barely have time to make it into your bed before the lights go out and you fall into a deep sleep.  
The next day you return to the arcade, your demeanor the same but your body weak. You lost a lot of blood last night, and your head aches too. Terezi is there, waiting for you on the bench, her smile wide. When she sees you though her lips turn down.  
"Hey Dave." she says as you approach, her face painted with worry. "What happened to you?"  
"I got into a fight," you shrug, your back sore from the gesture. "Some thugs jumped me on my way home, but you should see how bad THEY got it." You say with a smirk.  
She nods. It's silent for a moment, then.  
"Where did you buy your pants?" She asks.  
You look at her, eyebrows raised. "Really?"  
"Yes really! They're just so..." She stares at your legs and you start to feel a bit exposed. "Pantsy."  
"I got 'em at Hot Topic." You shrug, putting your thumbs through the belt loops. "They're nothing special really. Just black jeans."  
"But they're so black! That's why I like them." She says matter of factly. After a moment you both break down laughing.  
"Okay, okay..." You sigh. "That was pretty funny, but if we keep laughing like this... we'll both get a stitch in our side!"  
"Ow it happened!" Terezi laughs, leaning back on the bench and breathing with a smile. "The stitch, oww!"  
You smile genuinely and begin playing the claw, winning prizes for the funny girl you have a crush on. You were smiling like a fucking crack head by the end of the day. You came home and continued smiling. You decided it was great having a crush.  
Around 9 your knee began to sting. With a worried glance at it you took off your pants. The thick gauze you'd applied the day before were soaked in red, and you silently cursed yourself for being so careless. Quickly you dash into the bathroom, replacing the bandages with a focused expression.  
This is hardly the most serious wound you've ever gotten, but it is the most persistent. Your case of hemophilia is very mild. You've never been to the hospital for a cut or scrape before... In fact, you hardly doubt the hospital even knows about your illness.  
This incident was very mild, but... If those guys come back to finish you like they threatened...  
You might not be so lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a... a week?

No, maybe... two weeks?

Ugh, why does your head hurt so bad?! Fuck!

You roll out of bed with a sigh. Early morning light shines on your bare back as you sit on the edge of your mattress, head held in hands. The light stings your sensitive red eyes and you rub them irritatedly. Your stomach cramps hungrily but you know there's no food in the house.

You pull on new clothes but you really don't feel up to going out today. The weather has taken a horrible turn; the sky is clouded almost to the point no light gets through and it's been raining like a broken faucet constantly. This, of course, is the least of your worries. You've finally realized something, after a long, long time.

Your brother hasn't been around much... It's been a while.

You don't expect he'll be back.

* * *

You are the only one at the arcade. At this point you don't even play the stupid kiddy games; you literally just sit and talk with Terezi. She comes in, twirling her red umbrella with a smile. You could spot her a mile away in her rain outfit; all neon red. She's even wearing red galoshes! You smile easily, standing to greet her. She runs up to you and gives you a big hug, her thin arms winding around your torso like a noose.

"Hey TZ. How've you been?" you ask as she pulls away. She smiles, putting away her umbrella.

"I've been good Strider. You haven't been answering my texts lately, so maybe that question is better directed your way?" she lifts one eyebrow curiously.

"I'm cool, as usual. The wifi in my building's sketchy this week is all." you shrug. She nods, not sensing a lie in your words.

"Okay. This weather though..." she frowns. "It just sucks!"

"Yeah..." you say, watching her from behind your shades. "Hey, do you wanna get out of here?"

She turns towards you. "And go where?"

"I don't know. To go get a coffee or something." you say nonchalantly. "Unless you'd–"

"No!" she shouts, blushing. "No, I want to go out... go out and get coffee with you." her voice is small and she turns away, her cheeks red. You smile to yourself and grab her hand.

"Then lets go."

* * *

30 minutes later you're both seated at a Starbucks drinking hot chocolate. As it turns out neither of you actually like coffee. You smile at each other once in a while, watching the rain come down on the dark city streets outside, but don't speak.

"Well... this is nice." you say. Terezi nods, sipping her cocoa.

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you, uh, get to do this often?"

She gives you a look. It's one of those fucking girl looks they give you when they know you're about to say something stupid. "No..."

"Oh. Yeah, neither do I."

At that she laughs and you start up a conversation. What you're doing right now is technically a date, and what you're both saying could be interpreted as flirting, though it's definitely the innocent kind. This is nice, you decide.

About a week ago you found out, much to your surprise, that the mysterious girl you'd been texting on Pesterchum was Terezi. She told you she knew who you were the minute she saw you. She's been a big fan of your music for ages. Soon enough you were texting nonstop, meeting up every day at the arcade and having a good time. No one had anything to say against it.

You walk her home through the rain, chatting the whole way. She lives in the nicer part of the city, which you are glad for. No girl this sweet should have to deal with the shit you do every day.

"I guess this is it," she says as you both stop before a nice house. Its shingles are pink and purple and the door is red, which makes you smile.

"Yeah."

"Will I, uh, see you tomorrow?" she asks, looking at her feet. You smile.

"Of course you will TZ. See you at the Claw Machine."

She gives you a quick hug and absconds into her house, shutting the door. You walk away, knowing she's watching you go from the window.

Oh good, your headache's gone.

* * *

_ Soon to come..._

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck..." you whisper, your voice raspy. You can't hear a thing, your eyes won't focus. You can only feel as you chest is slowly impaled a thousand times by tiny needles. Your heart is racing... It feels like someone shoved a knife in your brain.

Shit why is this happening?

In a way, you always knew this would happen.

The lights, the pain. It was all in your destiny.

Written there in the pages you decided to burn.

But not just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gallowCalibrator [GC] at 9:04–

TG: terezi

GC: H3Y TH3R3 COOL K1D, WH4TS UP?

TG: i think im sick...

GC: OK 1M COM1NG OV3R

GC: G1V3 M3 F1V3 M1NUT3S

TG: wait no

TG: terezi

TG: dont come over theres nothing you can do

TG: wait how do you even know where i live?

GC: 1 H4V3 MY W4YS ;]

GC: ST4Y R1GHT WH3R3 YOU 4R3 4ND DONT MOV3

TG: terezi

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:15 –

TG: fuck

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowCalibrator [GC] at 9:17–

You wrap you comforter around you tighter as you shiver. The room is dark and cold, the rain is pouring outside. You bite your lip nervously.

With every breath you feel your chest ache worse. It woke you up last night. You couldn't breathe, it was really frightening. Your head feels light and fuzzy and you can't keep your eyes open. Your glasses have been ditched in the living room, but you don't care. You and Terezi are practically a thing now, she can see you without your shades.

There's a knock on your door and your eyebrows raise in surprise. Apparently she really does know where you live. You get up and stumble blindly through the kitchen living space, unlocking all three locks and opening the door.

There she is, standing about a foot shorter than you. She's wearing red like usual, but there's something different...

"Hey, you're not wearing your glasses." you say, voice hoarse. She looks surprised, but then shrugs.

"Neither are you, mister cool kid." she says, her red eyes glistening. If you didn't feel like absolute shit right now you'd probably comment on them, but you do so you remain silent. She comes in and looks you over as you lean against the door, hiding beneath your bed sheet cloak.

"How do you feel?" she asks, eyes soft.

"Like someone shot me at point blank range with a bee-bee gun." you state, coughing into your arm. She pouts.

"Are you contagious?"

"I don't think so..." you reply. At that she hugs you and after a moment you wrap your arms around her too, smiling.

"Let's get you fixed up, okay?" she says, pulling away. She goes into your bathroom and you sit down on the sofa with a sigh. Until you realize she's in your bathroom of course. Then you slowly get back up and follow her to make sure she doesn't–

"Dave, why is there so much blood in here?" she calls. You face palm, coming in and leaning against the door frame.

"Ugh, I really didn't want to have to explain this now..." you groan, coughing again.

There's traces of blood smeared on everything. The sink, the bathtub, the mirror... It really looks like a murder scene to be honest.

"Dave, is this all your blood?" she asks, concerned. You nod, your face covered with one hand.

"I'm a hemophiliac. This is what happens, see?" you state, closing your eyes tiredly. "Fuck, this is so lame."

"Dave, this isn't okay! You shouldn't be losing so much blood," she protests, looking around. You begin to cough again. "You could've at least, I don't know, cleaned it up or..."

She glances towards you having a coughing fit against the wall. "Strider, are you okay?"

You nod yes, coughing harder. Your knees start to give and you slide down the door frame. Terezi kneels beside you, a hand on your shoulder. "Dave? Dave?!"

After a few minutes the coughing subsides and you take deep, painful breaths. Terezi helps you get back up and takes you to the couch once again.

"Are you breathing okay?" she asks. You nod.

"Yeah... I'm fine now..." you say. You can feel hot liquid sloshing around in your chest and your heart burns. You blink a few times to clear your head, but that's when you see...

"Fuck." you groan, throwing you head back. "Fuck my life. Fuck everything right now."

"What is it?" she asks, leaning over you. Again, if you didn't feel like absolute shit you'd comment on it, but you do feel like shit so you remain quiet. Her eyes widen.

"Dave, there is red on your shirt that wasn't there before." she says. You sigh, which feels like a knife going through your chest.

"I am aware." you say, your throat sore.

"I think you need to go to the hospital..."

"No."

She gives you a sideways glance. "Why not?"

You don't reply.

"Okay, just... get some rest."

* * *

_Hours later you wake up in a hospital bed. Terezi sits beside you, having a conversation with a nurse. A few moments later it's quiet again, but your head is too foggy to tell. You couldn't hear much of their conversation anyway._

_Terezi meets your gaze and she smiles._

_"Hey TZ." you say with a smile. A weird beeping sound finds its way to you. She bends down over your head, her black hair falling down like a curtain._

_"Hey there cool kid. You feeling alright?" she asks. You nod._

_"Yeah, much better than before."_

_"That's good." Suddenly there's a knife buried in your chest. Your eyes widen, the beeping becoming erratic._

_"Terezi, wha..."_

_"Shh." she whispers, pressing a blood covered finger to your lips. "Sleep..."_

_You breathe heavily through your nose, eyes wide and panicked, each breath getting harder to take. She rests her forehead gently against yours and holds your face with her thin hands, shushing you._

_"It's okay, Dave... Everything's gonna be o... kay..."_

* * *

You surface out of the dream with a gasp, your eyes wide and scared. Terezi's beside you, holding your hand. Light filters through your living room window, painting patterns on her face. She looks stunning in this light...

"Hey," you laugh weakly. She smiles.

"Hey cool kid. How're you doing?" she says. You sit up a bit on the sofa, realizing your shirt has been changed for you. You quickly dismiss this thought You've been going out for almost a month now, kinda, so you don't care.

"Good, actually. Much better."

She nods, eying you suspiciously. You cock your head, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"You were talking in your sleep." she says, her cheeks becoming red To your surprise. She looks out the window.

"I was?"

"Yes."

"And, uh... did I say anything?"

She laughs, turning back to you with a smile. "Yeah, you said some stuff."

There's a pause. "You're not going to tell me what I said, are you?" I ask with a smirk.

"Nope." she giggles.

* * *

_Next time..._

...

...you really thought I'd spoil it...?


	7. Chapter 7

After much nagging Terezi eventually convinced you to go to the hospital anyway, saying she wanted to 'make sure you were okay.'  
You sat with her quietly for many hours in the waiting room, listening to the countless others there crying and pleading with the nurse behind the desk. Every few minutes you'd glance over at each other, your eyes meeting for the first times. You'd never seen her without her glasses on before, and the fact that she also had red irises made you wonder. Could this be fate?  
Wow, that was stupid. Who believes in that shit anyway?  
You're finally called in around dinner time, the smiling nurse taking your paperwork happily.  
"Right this way. Please wait in here one moment." She says, motioning you both into an examination room. She closes the door once she's left, and you're left alone with Terezi.  
You look over at her, your eyes meeting, then quickly look away. Your cheeks become warm and you bite your lip in aggravation.  
"Dave..." Terezi says. You look up again. She's standing a few feet from you, her eyes soft with concern. "Are you okay? You're not in pain still, are you?"  
"No, I'm cool. Thanks though." You say, your voice wavering nervously. She takes another step forward, her eyes looking anywhere but you.  
"I was so worried... I didn't want to think that my-" she pauses, a blush spreading on her cheeks. "-that you were sick. Or hurt. Or..."  
You wrap your arms around her and pull her into a hug. She makes a little surprised squeak but then returns it, her hands gripping your back.  
"I'm sorry I worried you, TZ." You whisper into her ear. "I'll tell you stuff like this next time..."  
She pulls away, nodding. Her eyes are still sad but her blush says something completely different. Could it be...?  
She's looking away again. God, you really want her to look at you. You gently turn her head to look at you, your hand gentle on her soft cheek. She, stares into your eyes. You stare back.  
You both lean in slowly, your lips meeting.  
It's a small kiss. It only lasts a few seconds before you both pull away, forehead to forehead, smiling.  
"Ahem."  
Terezi and I split apart just like that, retreating like the fucking Italian army. The nurse, her lips pouted in disapproval, stands in the door way with her clipboard. She shakes her head as she comes in, than goes through the standard procedures.  
"How long have you been hemophilic?" She asks as she examines your knee.  
"My whole life, I'm pretty sure." You say, wincing at her cold hands.  
"And has anything this bad happened before?"  
"No. This is the first time."  
"Well, you need to be more careful. There's not much we can do for you at this branch, so if you get a bad injury and need medicine we can't help much..." She frowns, stepping back. "We can prescribe medicine for your cough, but that's all unfortunately." She turns away, scribbling some things down in her notes. She rips off a notice and hands it to you. "Go to your local pharmacy and get this. Take it once a day for a week. If you don't have any improvement the go see your doctor and he'll help."  
"Okay..." You say, slipping the note into your pocket.  
For a few minutes the nurse just scribbles things down, pouting. You and Terezi glance at each other, but quickly look away.  
"So, your name is Dave Strider?" The nurse asks. You nod. "Funny, we had a man in here just last week by that last name. Dirk, or something like that. Was he your brother?"  
Your eyes widen. "Uh, yeah."  
Her eyes soften sadly. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It must have been horrible news for you to hear."  
"W-what?" You say. "What news? What do you mean?"  
"Didn't they tell you?" She says. "He came in around midnight with serious injuries. He died a few hours later. I'm surprised..." She pouts. "no one told you..."  
You hands are in fists at your sides. But you can't bring yourself to cry. Or to feel. You had already prepared yourself for this. You practically knew it happened.  
"I can take you to see him. I think he's still in the morgue..."  
"No." You mutter, getting up from the table. "No, it's fine. I'm just going to go home and mourn, okay?" You say to the nurse. She nods, understanding.  
"Okay. Stay well. And don't forget to get that medicine!" She calls as Terezi and you leave.  
"Dave..." She whispers, touching your arm comfortingly. You meet her eyes and she nods.  
"It's okay, TZ. I knew he was dead, I just didn't think I'd ever get confirmation, that's all."  
"Yeah. I know what you mean."

"Does this mean you can't go home?" She asks. You watch your feet as you walk.  
"I don't know. We have money at the house..." You sigh.  
"Would you, maybe, like to stay with me?"  
You meet her eyes as you come to a stop. It's dark outside, a cool wind blowing by, one of the last before spring. You lean down and kiss her once more.  
"I would love to." You say, and she giggles happily.  
You walk arm in arm to her house, talking all the way, but you can't help but wonder.  
Who killed Bro.  
And where you can find them.


End file.
